The Ink Demon (Tie45 Continuity)
'''The Ink Demon '''also Known as Ink Bendy, is the titular main antagonist of Bendy and the ink machine: tale of a different wanderer. Appearance His appearance is the same. There is no need to type anything. Backstory The Ink Demon was the first ever ink monster created by Joey Drew. Joey wanted to bring his cartoons to life. He wanted to make living breathing cartoons for Bendy Land. The first character he tried to reanimate was Bendy. He did this by using a blob of ink and a picture of Bendy. However, he was created form a cartoon template and nothing more. This caused Bendy to look nothing like his cartoon counterpart and came out a monster. While he did look like a monster he didn't act like one. When Bendy was first born he was actually pretty nice and wanted to learn more about his creators. But the employees thought he was an abomination and only an abomination. So he was locked away by Joey and the rest of the company. Over time Bendy grew more blood trusty due to being trapped down into the studio. He developed a hatred for all human life. And anything that similar to it. Years after Henry reawakened Bendy by turning on the ink machine. This was a massive mistake on Henry's part. Overtime Bendy started to scare the abominations and horrors of the studio started to develope a fear of Bendy (Now known as the Ink Demon) Now Bendy lurks the studio killing anyone or anything that comes in his way. Chapter 1 (Familiar Workshop) Sometime after Henry awakened The Ink Demon. Sometime after he was awakened a group of lost ones tried to board him up inside of a room in the studio using thick ink wooden planks. The processes would be in vain since another ex-Joey Drew employee Zack. Tried to open up the room while at the same time being unaware of the Ink demons exists. Once Zack opens the door. and that is when The Ink Demon trys to kill Zack. He runs after him in a devilish manner. But he isn't fast enough to catch Zack. Before the chapter ends an image of The Ink Demon is seen flashing in Zack's face. Chapter 2 (Dungeon of ink) The Ink Demon is probably mentioned in Thomas Connor's tape in chapter 2. It is unknown if the thing that escaped was The Ink Bendy. It mostly is likely The Urnik monster or some other monster since Bendy was never locked in the Ink Dungeon. The Ink Demon makes a physical appearance in chapter 2 when Zack enters the cellar his inky aura covers the walls. He later bust's down the walls and attempts to kill him for a second time. He tries to catch him for a second time but fails. He later returns in the chapter when The Urnik monster trying to kill Zack he "saves him". He decapitates Urnik. But this, however, let's Zack get away. He hasn't seen again the chapter. Chapter 3 (Art department) The Ink Demon returns in this chapter but only briefly. After Dr Brook stabs Zack. The Ink Demon (Or a hallucination of him) Is seen running at him. After Zack Blinks, the Ink Demon is not seen again the chapter. Chapter 4 (Sewers of Darkness) After Zack listens to Ether Brook's tape. The Ink Demon appears while he is expolring the area, his face can be seen looking at him from the window. As he covers the walls with Ink. He jumps out of the window and begins to chase Zack. As his inky aura casues destruction around the area. The Ink Demon continues to run after Zack. As Zack sees a meteal door closing. Unlike there other encounters The Ink Demon is able to catch up to Zack, and gets ready to kill him, but Zack does pull out his lead pipe. And hits The Ink Demon with it. It does little to stop him whoever. The Ink Demon grabs the poor man's neck and gets ready to kill him. When a flash of light blazes through the area. The casues Bendy to leave and he drops Zack in processes. He later appears in the Chapter when Zack and Rebel find the "Exit" to the studio. When Zack opens the door and crawls into the tunnel. The Ink Demon appears and pushes Zack out of the tunnel as Rebel gets his sword ready. The Ink Demon grabs Rebel and starts to tear him lib from lib. And kills him. But before he can run after Zack he sees that Zack has already crawled through the tunnel. Trivia *The theory used in this page was originally created by super horror bro. Credit goes to that guy. Category:Monsters Category:Bendy Category:Characters